<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precognition by ARASHI_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857392">Precognition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K'>ARASHI_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个芝诺光在花海打架的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Precognition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>暗之战士回到悬挂公馆自己的房间，昏黄的灯光给他的盔甲镀上一层柔和的金边。将大剑靠墙放下，他卸去盔甲，揉了揉汗湿的头发，几乎是砸进了柔软的床铺。有阳光的味道，水晶公还真是贴心，他思绪飘乎着，很快随着睡意一同沉入梦境。<br/>又来了。又是这里。<br/>暗之战士――或许称为光之战士更为合适，他又在梦中来到了阿拉米格宫殿屋顶，在花海中醒来。<br/>似乎和前几晚一样。光之战士的视线掠过无风自动的花海，落在纯黑的天空。这里应当是梦境，但无论是隐约飘来的花香，还是在自己身上留下上伤痕后的疼痛，都真实无比。<br/>光之战士在心中也猜到了幕后黑手是谁，甚至连目的都心里有数，至于他是如何做到的，男人并不关心。</p>
<p>“出来吧，我知道你在。”光之战士的声音在空旷的屋顶传开，最后被黑幕一般的天吸收。与此同时，他那敌对挚友如弦乐器一般华贵优雅的声音响起：“我在，我的挚友。”<br/>花海被声浪冲开，飞散的花瓣划过光之战士裸露在外的肌肤，留下浅浅的血痕。高大的男人突然凭空出现在光的身后，战士的本能让他想要迈步躲开，却发现自己无法动作，只能忍受着男人宽大的手在他脸庞擦拭，本只是浅浅的伤口，在触碰后变得可怖，淌出鲜红的血液。脸颊裂开的伤口生疼，温热的液体糊满了半张脸，光看着在视线边缘晃荡的几缕金发，没来由地生出愤怒，同时又有些无力。<br/>芝诺斯对他不能动弹的对手很快就失去了兴趣。虽然他很想和光战交手，但再真实，这里也只是梦境，不拼上生死的战斗未免太过无趣。<br/>“交手就留到下次见面，好好磨砺你的爪牙，尽情取悦我吧。”<br/>高大的帝国男人走到他的正面，几乎将他整个笼罩，姣好的面容上挂着矜贵的笑容，眼里的笑意却浅淡的几乎要被狠戾掩盖。<br/>“不过……夜还漫长，现在就用你的身体来取悦我吧。”</p>
<p>取回身体控制权的一瞬间，光之战士向后退去，早已预料到他动作的芝诺斯欺身压上，伸手扼住男人的脖颈，一同摔落在花海当中。被高大的帝国人压在身下，光战反射性地提膝撞上较为柔软的腹部。这一下用了七八成的力气，足以让那张让人不寒而栗的笑脸出现裂缝。不再掩饰狠戾的芝诺斯回以更重的压迫，气管被挤压，无法摄取足够的氧气，光的眼神逐渐模糊，蒙上一层水雾，湿漉漉的瞪眼更是激起了芝诺斯的施虐欲。<br/>他一手仍钳制着光的脖子，另一手捏着下颌骨，吻了上去。说是吻，可能啃咬更为合适，光之战士同样激烈地回应着——两人唇齿相接，在彼此柔软的口腔内壁、舌尖上留下伤口，血液混着口水从嘴角溢出。闻着弥漫在两人脸间的血腥味，再加上缺氧的窒息感，光如濒临绝境的猛兽，湿漉漉的蓝宝石般的眼中闪出亮光，他双手抓上芝诺斯扼着自己脖颈的手，用尽全力掰开，膝盖再次撞上柔软的腹部，这次用了十成的力，终于是让芝诺斯强硬的动作出现了破绽，顺势从一侧钻了出去。<br/>“……诶……”芝诺斯的脸上浮出了略微惊讶的表情，但光之战士下一步的举动更是让他惊讶地瞪大了眼。<br/>平原人男矮身，抬起仍俯身跪着的帝国人的下巴，轻轻落下一吻，温度甚至还没来得及在唇瓣之间传递。<br/>“皇太子殿下好像没有受过这方面的教育，连亲吻都不会吗？”<br/>芝诺斯眯起眼睛注视着比记忆中沧桑了不少的脸，不徐不慢地开了口：“还真是变得能说会道了，不如用你那张嘴来教教我？”<br/>光之战士用吻代替了回答，和前两次近乎搏斗、或是平淡如水的不同，这次是个缠绵的吻。舌尖探入芝诺斯的口腔，舔舐着渗血的伤口，将自己的高热的体温和高扬的情欲传递过去。芝诺斯放任光在他口中攻城略地，双手转而扣住光之战士的腰，拉向自己，两人再次躺倒在花海之中。<br/>手下的腰肢几乎双手就能环握，但结实的肌肉手感极佳，芝诺斯不由得捏了两把。<br/>光之战士狠狠吮了下加雷马人的下唇作为回应。敏感部位被拿捏，他身子一下卸了力，贴上另一具高热的躯体，在血腥中苏醒的火热的性器顶上大腿。<br/>也不知是谁一念之下，两人身上最后的布料倏地消失了。<br/>“梦里还真是方便，是吧？”<br/>性器被武人的手握住，茧子按压着敏感的肉柱，光战咬着牙也没忍住从喉咙里传出一声变调的“恩”，自然他也不甘示弱，伸手握上那可怖的性器，坏心眼地在渗着爱液的小孔处抠弄，满意地听到压抑着的吸气声。<br/>下一秒，光的视线天旋地转，最终落在被摧残得花瓣飘零花茎这段的地面，随之是身后传来撕裂般的剧痛。<br/>“哈啊……你还真是处……呃啊！”<br/>对于芝诺斯来说，光之战士的身体过于娇小，在毫无准备的情况下是不可能吞下那大小堪称凶器的肉柱，他用力也只挤进去头部，因为疼痛而条件反射收紧肌肉的肠道让侵入变得异常困难，肛口一圈嫩肉已经被撑得发白，一丝褶皱都无。<br/>光踹开侵入者，动作之间感受到疼痛，伸手一摸，果然，裂开了伤口，血糊了一手。<br/>还好这点疼痛对光之战士来说不算什么，他瞪了始作俑者一眼，“在我说可以之前，不准动我”，接着借着血液的润滑，将自己手指捅了进去。<br/>被不轻不重踹了一下，还被命令的“处男”也没生气，他换个姿势侧躺着，饶有兴致地看起光之战士独角的活春宫。<br/>光之加护在身，那点小伤很快愈合了，在宿敌面前自己开拓自己的羞耻感可能还要比疼痛更胜一筹，但比起前列腺被按压的快感，这些都无关紧要，光循着记忆在自己的肠肉中找到那一个点，快感过电般窜过全身，性器抖动着吐出一大股爱液。<br/>“啊……哈……”光之战士没忘记自己的目的，一边取悦自己，一边在肌肉酥软下的时候扩张着肛口收缩的肌肉。<br/>看着光之战士蜜色的臀中间那张嫣红的小嘴吞吃着手指，垂下的性器顺着自慰的节奏一跳一跳，吐出大股大股浊液，芝诺斯的蓝瞳越发深沉。他当然不会像忠犬一样乖乖听从命令，在耗尽耐性的时候，他行动了。<br/>胀得生疼的性器猛地捅入被玩弄的软烂的小穴，堪堪进入了一半。被突然袭击的光之战士条件反射般地绷紧了身体的每一块肌肉，还好这次再没有撕裂的疼痛。他甚至有余裕塌下腰，放松肠壁，芝诺斯得以进入的更多。<br/>或许在战场上厮杀也是这样，两人的身体契合的有些夸张。芝诺斯毫无技巧地在光之战士体内横冲直撞，却每次都能擦过那销魂处，肏得光生理性的泪水糊了一脸，连嗓子里发出的粗口都被撞碎，糅杂着呻吟，和浓情蜜意的调情没有区别。<br/>“……你……哈啊，可……畜生……”<br/>芝诺斯无言地操弄着，紧致嫩滑的肠肉像上好的绸缎缠咬着性器，源源不断的快感涌上大脑。当然，比起肉体的欢愉，身为死敌的挚友在自己身下雌伏带来心理的满足感更甚一筹，他俯身，在光战伤疤密布的躯体上留下一个又一个深可见血的齿印。<br/>光之战士却没什么被仇敌上了的羞耻感，不然也不可能一开始就答应这场荒诞的性事，或许早几年的他会悲愤，现在也只当是一场春梦，更何况这个大号按摩棒还挺好用，深得他意，不枉他忍着羞耻感打开自己。<br/>先到达高潮的是光之战士。只用了几次操弄，芝诺斯就摸清了他的敏感点，先是故意避开着抽插，惹得光之战士扭腰，试图让粗壮的性器撞上敏感点。于是坏心眼的加雷马人牢牢掐住光的腰肢，狠狠地，一下一下，凿在敏感点上。<br/>“唔……啊……”狂风暴雨般袭来的快感冲撞着四肢百骸，就算是光之战士也难免深陷其中。“恩…哈……你！”即将喷发的性器突然被禁锢住，光之战士硬生生被止住了高潮，他难以忍受地揪住视线中的几丝金发，“快点……让我……哈”<br/>濒临高潮而收紧的肠道让芝诺斯也不好受，几乎是被绞得发痛，“那你倒是，呃，放松一点。”他拍了拍被撞得通红的臀肉，掰开，露出吞吃着肉柱的小嘴，用力抽出，又下了狠劲，重重地顶上敏感的软肉。<br/>积攒的快感被这下冲撞激发，几乎是同时，两人一齐射了出来，肠道几乎被精液灌满，从两人相接的地方溢了出来。<br/>失去意识前，最后烙印在光之战士的视线里的，是挂着白色浊液的粉花。</p>
<p>光之战士在悬挂公馆柔软的床铺上醒来。<br/>一切正常。<br/>他穿上盔甲，向亚马乌罗提出发。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>